The field of this invention is novel substituted quinoxaline compounds which are useful as antimicrobial and marine antifouling agents.
Saikachi, H. and Tagami, S., Yakugauku Zusshi, 82, 1246-51 (1962), discloses the preparation of a compound of the formula: ##STR3## which is used as an intermediary in the preparation of a compound of the formula: ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,475 discloses the preparation of a compound of the formula: ##STR5## which is useful as a fungicide and bactericide.
JP-A-01215069 discloses a compound of the formula ##STR6## wherein R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may be cyano and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may form a substituted heterocyclic aromatic ring. This compound is useful in a photoactive layer in a photoelectric conversion element.
JP-66/013397 discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR7## which is useful in a fungicidal composition.
Foye, W. O. et al., Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 64, No. 2, February 1975, pp. 211-216, "Synthesis and Antimalarial Activity of Heterocyclic Alkyl Disulfides, Thiosulfates, and Dithio Acid Derivatives", discloses the preparation of a compound of the formula: ##STR8## which is screened for antimalarial activity.
The desirability of identifying or discovering new antimicrobial and/or marine antifoulant agents is widely recognized. New agents are desired for several reasons: these include, but are not limited to, responding to the problem created by the development of microbe strains resistant to known agents, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known agents with the medium or product in which the agent is used, and high toxicity of certain known agents to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.
The present invention solves these problems by disclosing new compounds which may be employed as an antimicrobial and/or a marine antifoulant agent.